Rainy Day Randomness
by NamiMakimono
Summary: When it's raining in Konoha...some people get bored out of their minds.  OC


This is one of my OC's i had in a previous story _This Can't Be Good_. I just liked her personality and wanted to make another one.

_*pouts and sighs, then pulls out a sheet of paper and begins to read*_

I do not own Naruto Shippuuden. The stories are mine though. But my chibis do rent some of the characters as their personal slaves from time to time.

* * *

Mayu sighed as she watched the rain being pelted off her window. There was nothing to do on rainy days like that. She couldn't even bring herself to get out of bed. "I need to get up," she mumbled but didn't even bother moving an inch.

She made a hand sign under the cover and appeared in Naruto's room, making said blonde jump and fall off the bed, "Mayu! What are you doing?"

"I'm bored. Entertain me!" she demanded and crossed her arms. The blonde watched her for a few minutes as she groaned and fell backwards on the bed and mumbled, "I hate the rain." Naruto climbed back up on the bed and watched with a grin as Mayu huffed again and rolled over, effectively rolling off the bed, "Ow…" Her head peeked over the bed as the blonde began to laugh. She raised her eyebrow, "I have you in my sights Foxy."

Before he could do anything, she grabbed his ankle and pulled him off the bed and into the floor with her. "Why don't you go visit Iruka-sensei at the academy?"

She thought for a minute and was about to go when he stopped her, "Wouldn't it be good to change?" Mayu glanced down and shrugged. She still wore her pajamas that were short shorts and a big shirt. Naruto shook his head as she poofed away, "I wonder what Iruka-sensei would do when he sees her."

"Iruka-sensei, I'm bored," Mayu whined as she went walking into his room without knocking. He looked up from his paperwork and groaned as his class of 12 year olds stared at this half-dressed girl.

"Mayu what have I told you about knocking?" he gave her a stern look, "And dressing accordingly. You're almost a jounin, why don't you act and dress like one?"

She pouted and walked over to his desk, "But that's no fun. Would you rather I go visit Kakashi-sensei?" Mayu had to look away to hide a grin as Iruka began disapproving, saying that Kakashi would take one look at her clothes and who knows what he would think then. "Easy Iruka-sensei, I was just kidding," she said quickly holding her hands up in defense.

The students were watching her with big eyes, which made her nervous. It started thundering, making Mayu jump and hug Iruka. He sighed and patted her head, "It's just thunder Mayu."

She nodded quickly, "I'm going to Tsunade's," and left before he could get out that she was in a meeting. He shook his head and went back to his paperwork as Mayu appeared quickly in Tsunade's office.

It took a few minutes for her to register that the blonde woman was talking to a small squad of people, who had stopped talking and watched her. Mayu grinned, "Don't mind me. Just gonna hide in the corner for a bit." She looked around and noticed there were no corners in the room and looked at the desk. Before Tsunade could glare, the sky lit up from the lightening and Mayu dove for the safety of the desk.

The blonde woman sighed and began to go over a mission with the group of people again. It didn't take long until they heard soft snoring. Tsunade kicked under her desk quickly. "Shoes are attacking!" There were a few snickers as Mayu crawled out from under the desk with a red bump on the side of her head, "You're no fun either."

"Why don't you go bother Naruto?" Tsunade sighed.

Mayu stretched, "I did, then I went to see Iruka. But they're not fun."

The Hokage rubbed her temples and quickly wrote on a scroll, rolled it up, sealed it and handed it to the now bouncing girl, "Take this to Sasuke and don't leave until after he's read it. Understood?"

Mayu took the scroll and saluted Tsunade, then grinned and poofed away quickly only to appear in front of the Uchiha compound. She shuddered then shrugged and poofed in the living room, "COME OUT HERE SASUKE!"

There was a loud thud and a few string of curse words, followed by stomping as she looked to the stairs where an angry raven appeared. She grinned and bounced up to him, "Yay! You came!"

He glared at her, "How could I not when you're so loud?"

She ignored him and handed him the scroll, "Tsunade wanted me to give you this and said I couldn't leave until you read it."

The raven raised an eyebrow and slowly opened the scroll and read it quickly.

_Sasuke, I have a mission for you._

_Keep Mayu out of trouble._

_That's an order._

He sighed and studied the bouncing girl as she kept looking around with a crazed grin on her face, "What have you done today Mayu?"

She looked at him and grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she busted out laughing, "If only you could see your face!"

They stood there watching eachother for a few minutes in silence until Sasuke blinked.

"Hah! I win!" Mayu grinned and jumped around then suddenly pouted, "You're no fun anymore. I'm going to get cookies!" And before Sasuke could stop her, Mayu had disappeared and reappeared in the sweets shop. She hopped around and grabbed several bags of cookies and paid for them then poofed away.

"What exactly are you doing here Mayu?"

At the moment, said girl was sitting on top of Gaara's desk and rocking side to side with a large smile on her face. "I brought cookies!"

The door suddenly opened where a panicked Kankuro and Temari stood, "Don't give him any more cookies Mayu! We don't need him getting hyper again."

She pouted, "But I like him hyper," she pouted and sat in his lap and gave him a hug. The red head blinked as Mayu gave him one of the bags of cookies. "Say 'Ah'…"

He just watched her quietly, making her sigh and force his mouth open and stuff a small cookie in and closed it. She grinned as an adorable look crossed his face.

"That's better," she said nodding and squeaked as she was hugged tightly.

"Mayu!"

The others looked down the hallway, with Gaara still holding Mayu, to see Tsunade stomping towards them, "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble."

Mayu hugged closer to Gaara as they ate more cookies. The blonde haired woman sighed and caught the other girl's wrist and started to drag her away.

"No! I wanna stay here with them!" she tried desperately to get back to the red head but couldn't because of Tsunade's strength. "Damn you strong woman! I'll be back for you Gaara-chibi!"

Kankuro looked at Temari after everything grew quiet, "That was different."

She nodded as they both looked at their little brother, who still had the bag of cookies and grinned, "I like her."

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
